SMP ANCUREMUK
by Daiki Ito
Summary: Ini fic pertama Asa, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan X3 Seluruh warga sekolah yang konyol akan membuat suasana Gaje forever XD


_HoLa minna-san ^^_

_Huahh .. akhirnya fanfic pertama jadi juga XD .. maap ya banyak kekurangan ._

_Hhu . makasih udah mau baca fanfic asa yang tidak bermutu ini, jangan Lupa review yah buat kritik dan saran X)_

**----oOo----**

**SMP ANCUREMUK**

~**Genre : humor~**

**~Rated : K+~**

_**Pengenalan tokoh2 utama :**_

Dari siapa dulu ya ? kalo gitu mulai dari yang ancur aja deh XD

_**~Naruto**_ : anak tunggal dari **Namikaze Minato** dengan **Uzumaki Kushina** yang konon kabarnya tidak diakui keluarga karna mukanya pas-pasan sehingga sejujurnya menjadi aib bagi orangtua Naruto. Naruto mempunyai sifat bawel, sok tau, susah diatur, dan lain2 (pokoknya yang jelek-jelek lah). Dulu aja nih, Naru pernah terancam keluar dari sekolah gara2 buku skornya udah gol (maksudnya udah nyampe batas maksimal). Beruntung karna orangtuanya kaya, dia ga' jadi dikeluarin XD

Kita ke kisah asmaranya naruto sebentar yuuk ..

Sudah sekian lama dia menyimpan perasaan sama sakura (gebetannya sejak 80 th yang lalu *Lha ?). Ya emang lagi sialnya aja Naruto ditolak mentah-mentah (eitzz .. ditolaknya udah 8x lho ..). Terang aja ditolak, orang nyatain cintanya aja pake kacang, (emang dia pikir monyet ??)

_**~Sasuke :**_ nah, ini ni yang katanya anak paling _cool_ se-SMP ANCUREMUK (zaizalah jelas, secara namanya udah ancur, pasti muridnya remuk-remuk XD) *gampared

Sasukembung punya kakak namanya **Itachong** (Itachi Benc*ng) *di sensor dikit yah, adegan berbahaya XD

Sasuke dan Itachong ini emang sama2 keren, nggak heran banyak cewek dari segala usia mulai dari balita sampe nenek-nenek peot naksir mereka. Kesempatan kayak gini nih biasanya digunain buat sok jual mahal XD hahaha .. ("jangan buka aib dong !" *gerutu Sasu dan Itachong)

Sasuke sebenernya emang pendiam, kadang2 banyak orang tersanjung (eh, tersinggung maksudnya) gara-gara dikacangin kalo lagi ngomong .. untung aja sasuke ini masuk nominasi anak populer di sekolah, kalo nggak pasti dia udah jadi perkedel di pukulin massa yang terlanjur sakit hati.

Hhu.

Ehh iya hampir lupa.. sebenernya Sasuke ini diam-diam menaruh hati sama Sakura lho .. gak jarang dia deketin Sakura kalo saingannya lagi sepi (menurutnya saingan paling berat itu Naruto, cz dia bocah paling keras usahanya buat deketin Sakura walau udah jelas ditolak berulang2 tanpa jeda XD)

_**~Kiba :**_ Kiba sebenernya anaknya asik kok, dia selalu mendampingi Naruto kalo lagi dikucilin sama temen2nya. Nggak aneh kalo Naruto kagum hingga tersipu-sipu malu sama kiba (eitzz, jangan tumbuhkan jiwa fujoshimu ! .. inget, cuma kagum ! *nunjuk-nunjuk pake telunjuk)

Tapi nih, kalo urusan cewek nggak ada kompromi, cz dia juga sama-sama naksir Sakura jadi kalo lagi rebutan cintanya Sakura, udah nggak da ampun, mau pake granat kek, bom kek, sampai ngorbanin anjingnya sendiri bakal dilakuin deh buat sang pujaan hati XD hahaha ..

_**~Shikamaru :**_ haduh .. bicara soal dia nurunin nafsu makan *getoked, cz orangnya teramat sangat malas sekali. Cuma ya agak beruntung aja gara2 IQnya tinggi banget. Gilaa, Albert Einstein aja kalah ! *diplototin bang Albert.

Shikamaru ini gak suka nglakuin hal2 yang merepotkan dan membosankan. Lebih2 kalo disuruh nunggu. Pernah dulu persahabatan Naruto sama Shikamaru mau hancur gara-gara Naruto nyuruh Shika nungguin dia ke toilet 1 jam. Ahasil keluar2 narutobing udah mau mati dicekek Shikamaru sampai matanya melotot2 kayak ayam mau disembelih~

Hmm, bicara soal asmara .. kali ini dia gak naksir temari, tapi ..

Lagi2 Shikamaru naksir orang yang sama temen2nya, yaitu Sakura .. wah, lengkap sudah para pesaing kita XD

Setiap ketemu sang pujaan hatinya, Shikamaru yang gak pernah sisiran langsung ambil sisir dengan semangat 2009~

Gak heran kalo kita lihat rambut Shikamaru yang selalu di kucir belakang, soalnya dia males sisiran apalagi ke salon XD xixixixi *ditendang Shika.

~Hoaam .. kayaknya asa udah ngantuk nih, kita langsung ke ceritanya aja yah !

_**Suatu hari di SMP ANCUREMUK ..**_

"Kiba ..! Kiba ..!", teriak Naruto pada Kiba yang sedang asik makan gorengan di kantin Bang Kakuzu.

"Apaan ?", jawab Kiba singkat.

Naruto berlari menyusul Kiba "Eh, dah liat keajaiban di toilet belum ?"

"Ah, bikin nafsu makan gue ilang aja =_="

"Yee .. jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dong, yang ini begini banget", jelas Naruto panjang lebar sembari mempraktekkannya dengan tangan.

"Begini gimana ? gue nggak ngerti."

"Yang bentuknya gini !", ulang naruto.

"Ooh yang itu .. nggak usah susah-susah, di sini aja banyak yang bentuknya gitu."

"Serius lo ??! kenapa gak bilang dari tadi ?!", kesal Naruto.

"Tadi kan gue nggak ngerti .."

"Ahh yaudah, sekarang tunjukkin tempatnya !", *narik-narik tangan Kiba.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki yang hampir tutup usia *di gampar* mendekat dan menarik lengan Kiba.

"Eeh Bang Kakuzu ..", nyengir bak kuda rabies.

"Mau kemana ? bayar dulu !", tegas Bang Kakuzu.

"Ngutang dulu ya Bang .. lagi bokek nih .."

"Nggak bisa ! Lo mau cari mati ?!"

"Nggak Bang .. ampuun ."

Kiba mendekati Naruto dan berbisik-bisik "Psst .. psst .. gue pinjem duit lo dulu .."

"Ga bisa", jawab Naruto datar.

"Ntar gue ganti deh .."

"Ah, lo mah kalo minjem duit kgak pernah beres, nipu mulu' !"

"Ayolah pliss .. ntar gue tunjukkin yang begituan", Kiba memelas.

"Huh dasar !". Naruto langsung mendekati Bang Kakuzu, "Berapa Bang ?"

"Bentar gue hitung dulu .. tempe 5, tahu bakso 2, perkedel 3, es cendol 2, bakso 4 mangkok .."

"Busset ..", Naruto kaget.

"Karna lo pelanggan gue, 100.000rb aja deh .."

"Glek"

Naruto gondok.

"Banyak banget ?? gue nggak sanggup"

"Apa ??!", Bang Kakuzu mulai termosi.

"Iya-iya sanggup kok, sanggup, nih uangnya ..", sambil menyodorkan 1 lembar uang 50rb-an, 10 lembar uang 1000-an, dan sisanya uang recehan.

"Nah gitu dong .. gini kan enak"

"Ya jelas enak, orang abang mata duitan", cibir Naruto.

"Bilang apa lo ?!"

"Nggak kok Bang, abang cakep.."

"Ooh jelas ..", dengan Bang Kakuzu langsung ngaca.

(Mereka berdua lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin)

**----oOo----**

"Mana ?? katanya lo mau nujukkin yang kayak gini ??", Naruto mempraktikkannya lagi dengan tangannya.

"O iya sampe lupa .. tuh disana !", sambil nunjuk-nujuk sesuatu di pinggir kantin.

"Lho ? mana ?? kok semangka sih ?!"

"Lah .. emang apaan ? Yang paling begini rasanya kan semangka."

"Aduh … bukan itu maksud gue dodol ! huh !", Naruto melengos.

"Emang maksud lo yang kayak gimana sih ?"

"Yang begini !", lagi-lagi mempraktikkan dengan tangannya.

"Gak ngerti", jawab Kiba polos.

Naruto gondok.

"Contohnya ? Ceritain aja yang tadi kata lo ada di toilet"

"Gini nih .. tadi pas gue lewat depan toilet cewek, nggak sengaja gue liat ada pintu yang kebuka, yaudah gue periksa, eh ternyata di dalem ada Sakura lagi pose aduhai X3", jelas Naruto sangat panjang melebihi kereta.

"Oalah .. dasar otak mesum ! kirain apa !", sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aaw .. sakit bego !"

"Kalo itu mah lo liatin aja si Ino yang aduhai ! dia kan tiap hari klibat-klibet ngecengin si Sasuke."

"Haah itu mah bukan keajaiban, tapi musibah !"

Ino yang merasa diperhatikan Kiba dan Naruto buru-buru membenahi yang hampir luntur.

"Eh-eh, ngapain tuh si Ino pake dandan segala ?"

"Emang gue pikirin .."

Ino yang semakin ge-er menghampiri Kiba dan Naruto

"Hai .."

"Cih, ngapain lo kesini ?"

"Tadi kan kalian ngliatin aku .."

"Hii .. amit-amit ..", jijik Kiba

"Kok gitu ?"

"Sono pergi, tuh kecengan Lo dah dateng !", sambil nunjuk cowok cakep berambut biru.

"Ahh iya .. WAIT ME DARLING !!!" (Ino pergi menghampiri kecengannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke.)

Kiba dan Naruto muntah berjamaah.

**----oOo----**

"Hai Sasuke ..", sapa Ino centil.

"Norak", (cuek sambil membaca buku)

"Lagi apa ? sibuk ya ?"

"Bego! udah tau nanya, minggir Lo !" *stay cool*

(Tiba-tiba ada yang datang dari belakang ..)

" Sasuke, what's up bro ?!", sapa Shikamaru yang tau-tau nongol nggak diundang.

"Yo Shika my man !"

"Wah .. udah jadian nih sama Ino ?"

Sasuke gondok.

Ino tersipu malu.

"Nggak lah bro, dia babu gue", jawab Sasu tanpa dosa.

Ino broken hand *eh salah, maksudnya broken heart*

"Babu ?", ulang Shika.

"Yo.a, habis dari tadi ngikutin gue mulu'"

"Hwahahahahaha XD", mereka berdua tertawa ngakak.

Ino menangis dan pergi.

**----oOo----**

"KRIIIIING", bel pertanda masuk kelas berbunyi.

(Semua siswa memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.)

"Pagi anak-anak ..", sapa Guru Kakashi.

"Pagiii guru !! cuitz-cuitz !! wkwkwk *nglemparin kertas*"

"Kok pada ketawa ?"

"Gimana nggak ketawa ngliatin gurunya pake sandal jepit ? merknya swallow pula !", teriak suara dari pojok kanan.

"Huahahahahaha *tambah nglemparin kaleng bekas*", serentak semua murid tertawa.

"Sudah-sudah .. tadi sepatu Guru mendadak hilang. Yah .. terpaksa pakai sandal jepit", jelas Guru Kakashi.

"Kakashiaann deh lu !!", semua murid menyukurkan.

Guru Kakashi gondok.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru"

"Siapa ???", kali ini suara dari pojok kiri.

"Ini dia .. silakan masuk ..", Guru Kakashi mempersilakan murid baru untuk masuk.

"Hai semua", sapa Chouji si murid baru.

Semua hening.

"Maaf Cho, mereka lagi sariawan, udah lanjutin perkenalan aja.", saran Guru Kakashi.

"Ok, perkenalkan nama saya Chouji, pindahan dari SMP TERLALUANCUR. Alamat rumah saya di Jalan Tersesat, blok Terbuang, nomornya nomor hp saya. Status : PERJAKA. Ada pertanyaan ?" jelas Chouji panjang lebar.

Semua tetap hening.

Chouji gondok.

Tiba-tiba ada yang bertanya "muka kamu kok jelek sih ?"

"Keren kayak gini dibilang jelek ?? pasti ada yang salah sama kamu.",sangkal Chouji.

"Sudah-sudah .. Sekarang kau duduk dengannya ! *menunjuk ke arah Ten-ten*

Ten-ten pingsan.

Neji mati.

"Nggak mau ! sama yang lain aja Guru !", tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Pokoknya kamu duduk dengan Chouji !"

Ten-ten mati.

"Ok, kita lanjutkan ke pelajaran berikutnya ..", lanjut Guru Kakashi.

BLA-BLA-BLA ..

**----oOo----**

"KRIIING", bel pertanda pulang berbunyi.

"Mari semua ..", tutur Sakura ramah.

"Iya Sakura", jawab Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Naruto bebarengan.

"Eh, Sakura tunggu !", cegah Sasuke.

"Iya, ada apa ?"

"Mmm .. nanti malam ada acara tidak ?"

"Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu .." (belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, Naruto memotongnya)

"Sakura sudah ada janji denganku !", sambung Naruto.

"Janji ? janji apa ??", heran Sakura.

"Tidak bisa .. aku sudah mengajaknya !", lanjut Kiba.

"Siapa bilang ?? aku duluan !", Shikamaru tak mau kalah.

"Heii, yang mengajak pertama itu aku !", celah Sasuke.

"Aku !"

"Bukan kau, tapi aku !"

"Akuakuakuaku !!"

"STOOOP !!", Sakura ngamuk.

"Tapi .."

"Sakura, kau harus memilih salah satu dari kami !", jelas Naruto.

"Milih apaan sih ?! aku udah ada janji sama orang lain"

"Haa ?! sama siapa ??", kaget Sasuke.

"Itu dia !", sambil nunjuk seseorang di pinggir pintu.

"WOTT ??! dia ??!"

"ROCKLEE ??! "

"Apa ?? ROKLEMPER ?!"

"Rocklee, baka !"

"Oiya, gomen .."

"Dia pacarku ..", tegas Sakura.

"Tidaak .. sepertinya aku patah hati T.T", keluh Kiba.

"Aku putus cinta .", jawab Shika sedih.

"Cintaku bertepuk sebelah kaki", sambung Naruto.

"Sepertinya ketampananku berkurang .."*lanjut Sasuke sambil ngaca.

Mereka yang putus asa kini mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang tragis. Naruto mati karena ditabrak sepeda, Kiba mati karena ngesot dari Anyer sampai Panarukan, Shikamaru mati karena matahin hatinya sendiri, sedangkan Sasuke mati karena tidak kuat melihat wajahnya di cermin ..

**----THE END----**

_Gimana nih ? maap yah jelek ._

_Mohon reviewnyaah~_

_Doomo Arigatou ^^,_


End file.
